User talk:EllisxZoey
Hello, EllisxZoey. Thank you for your to the Talk:Dead Center page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 00:00, October 11, 2009 Me too The same happened to me. I played it at my friends house then... I was completely in love. I wanted to get the game so bad. Now look at me, I play it everyday. And I'll be doing the same for L4D2. --Autobot467♠†God is dead•(Pride) 00:04, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I love to use Bill he's more of my personality. And in L4D2 I'm also using Ellis. Plus, did you see the new trailer? I'm pretty sure thats gonna be the intro in L4D2. But some people are saying its just a Zombie Survival Guide Trailer. --Autobot467♠†God is dead•(Pride) 00:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) User Infobox You know that stuff your putting? The favs. Use a wiki template for that. That'll help. :)--Autobot467♠†God is dead•(Pride) 00:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) You could be right. I do hope they have cutscenes. Because Valve said that L4D2 supposed to have more of a story to it. And that the first survivor from L4D are gonna have something to do with the storyline. --Autobot467♠†God is dead•(Pride) 00:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) no problem.^_^ --Autobot467♠†God is dead•(Pride) 00:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh if you need help, don't go to the Help Desk, just ask a question to me, Stigma, Jo the Marten, Darkman4, The Scat Man(Supermutantslayer450), or especially Five Dog. And don't bother asking Zikkun, he doesn't go on his profile anymore. ;) --Autobot467♠†God is dead•(Pride) 00:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey there I notice you've got a picture and some info on your page. You could put it in a spiffy infobox that you can get here. You don't have to have one, I just thought I'd offer. =) Have a good day! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Rofl, I see someone already pointed it out. XD Oh, well...I'll just leave then. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC)